


【RDR2】续杯（约翰&查尔斯X亚瑟）（NC17）

by cealiannnnnn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cealiannnnnn/pseuds/cealiannnnnn
Summary: 朋友，让我们为您的健康，干杯！
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Charles Smith, John Marston/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	【RDR2】续杯（约翰&查尔斯X亚瑟）（NC17）

无聊口角、野蛮斗殴、血腥枪战还有其他大大小小的破事在美国西部可是司空见惯的——头破血流？小事；半身残疾？常态；一命呜呼？哎呦，还请节哀顺便，阿门。

警察们带着怒气与不满抵达案发现场后，多半发现造成以上事件的大抵原因只有一个。

酒精。

酒保心不在焉地擦着杯子，他模糊的指印又一次黏在酒杯透明的杯身上。算来，这已经是他第五次偷偷用余光打量那三个坐在离吧台不算远的家伙们。别误会，他们是好顾客，预付酒钱，也没胡搅蛮缠地暗示过需要赊账，虽然他们吆喝声大了点（可能醉了，在酒吧，这点也情有可原），除此之外并没有做出任何出格的举动。但你大可以说酒保以貌取人，就因为三个男人脸上明显的疤痕、穿着再到说话的口气，真的不怪别人把他们当做匪帮成员。

“如果本月还有疯子在你的酒吧里闹出人命，哥们，这破店立刻就得关门。”酒糟鼻胖警长的警告就如同桌上发酸的酒渍一样，在酒保脑子里萦绕不去，他叹着气放下杯子。

有两个客人突然站了起来，其中一个头上戴着顶愚蠢的臭鼬帽子。“喂那边的乡巴佬们，别嚷嚷，吵死了。唷，还有你。”臭鼬帽子开口，他明显冲着那位有着深色皮肤的男人喊，“该滚回庄园农场摘棉花了。”

那三位客人却对臭鼬帽子的谩骂充耳不闻，甚至连正眼看都没看他一眼，仍旧悠哉悠哉地喝酒聊天，三股经酒精泡过的声音像极了没有拧干的毛巾，正滴滴答答地渗着水，有些难以分辨。

酒吧里尚还清醒的客人们骚动起来，一双双眼睛盯着眼前即将发生的闹剧，他们低声窃笑，指指点点。臭鼬帽子眼看自己吃了闷瘪，不由怒从心起，“一群没种的死娘娘腔。”他破口大骂，甩手就把喝空的杯子丢在地上。

玻璃杯破碎的声音就如同酒保那颗已经禁不起任何摧残的心，他急忙从吧台后冲出来，想拦住臭鼬帽子。酒吧，他的酒吧，可没有能力承接这场搏击大会。却见三人中有个留着金棕色头发的男人站了起来，两张极具诱惑的五元钞票正夹在男人食指和中指之间。他的舌头喝大了，但咬字还算清晰：“先生，吵到你了真不好意思。还有其他人。”接着他朝酒保挥了挥手里的钞票，“请接受我的道歉。给这里每一位客人来杯白兰地。我请客。”

酒吧里顿时扬起一阵欢呼声，酒保瞟了眼似乎仍欲发作却被朋友拉住的臭鼬帽子。干他这一行的阅人无数，自然对臭鼬帽子这种货色有所了解。酒保用感激的眼神接过男人手中发潮的钞票，生怕再起事端，他对着那个金发男人说：“楼上还有几间隔音很好的客房，不收您钱。我马上会把您和这两位先生没喝完的酒送上去。”

对方点点头，接受了这个提议。

然而进房间喝了没一会儿，亚瑟就有些后悔了。酒保说楼上隔音好，的确，他听不见楼下划拳喝酒的嚷嚷声：那是因为隔壁女人叫床的声音充斥着整个房间！每每听到女人快断气一样的呻吟，马斯顿就和个弱智似地痴痴傻笑，亚瑟看向查尔斯，印第安男人那张总显严肃的脸上也挂着笑容。天啊，这帮小伙子。亚瑟仰头把手里最后半杯酒灌进肚里，揉了揉自己因为长时间大笑而发酸的颧骨，摇摇晃晃地起身。

“你要干嘛去，继续喝啊。”身后马斯顿口齿不清地嚷嚷。

“放水。”亚瑟没回头，径直走向厕所套间。

想来，他们三个今天本在新汉诺威到处瞎晃悠。结果误打误撞遇见了刚寻宝归来的奥德里斯科帮成员——胜者不但将败寇杀了个干净，还劫走了满满十根金条和一辆市值五十美刀的马车。老规矩，把所有赃物丢给谢默斯处理干净后，裤兜里塞满了百元大钞和几张零票的男人们立刻决定找最近的酒吧好好痛饮一番。

亚瑟把手搭在皮带扣上。啤酒威士忌白兰地波本……他都不记得自己喝了多少，要是肚子受得住，真想把酒吧柜子里所有叫得出名字的酒都来一份，当然叫不出名字的也要，用来好好庆祝今天上帝开眼，把幸运洒向人间。好吧，亚瑟解开金属扣，现在该轮到他播撒幸运了。

厕所里头所有的东西都诡异地晃来晃去——酒精在亚瑟身上发生着一种变化，他被醉意冲击着，眯起一边的眼睛，堪堪维持住身体的平衡。金发男人伸手握住自己的阴茎，伴随着耳朵里流淌的水声，顿感已经被尿意撑到极限身体逐渐舒展着迎来解放，他几乎要控制不住发出惬意的叹息了。

“你搞定了没？” 冷不丁的，查尔斯低沉的嗓音与那只搭在肩膀上的手可结结实实吓了神枪手一跳。在下一秒，亚瑟就感大腿上漫过一阵热流。他本可以憋住的！但身体却恶意地同神志与尊严宣战，当最后一滴液体从膀胱里排干净，现在轮到湿乎乎的布料开始放肆地朝亚瑟大笑了。金发男人看起来完全懵了，他嘴唇上下颤动，紧随其后地发出一声懊恼无比的脏话。

虽然同样喝得晕头转向，查尔斯还是能弄清楚自己眼前到底发生了什么。“抱歉，亚瑟，吓到你了。”查尔斯结结巴巴地开口，眼神却没离开过那片水描绘的地图。下一秒，大个子印第安人身形一矮，整个儿半蹲下去，双手牢牢地扣着亚瑟的胯部，试图帮助男人把湿了的裤子脱下来。毕竟在查尔斯这个野外生存能手看来，老穿着湿衣服很容易得风寒。

酒保又送了瓶新酒到房间的时候只有马斯顿在，即使男人也喝得神志不清，却还记得要等另外两个人一起。可左等右等还不见人从厕所里出来，已经有些不耐烦的男人起身，想看看那两个家伙到底在搞什么鬼名堂，还没等约翰开口，眼前所见直叫他把所有的牢骚给憋回去了：亚瑟上身好端端穿着衣服，皮带和裤子却滑稽地挂在膝弯处，白花花的大腿肉和那个自己也有玩意儿露在空气里；查尔斯则单腿跪在地上，双手紧紧捏着亚瑟的裤沿，似乎想把这条灰色的破烂从男人身上拽下来；这两个大男人快把逼仄的厕所塞满了。

“呃。”马斯顿轻声且毫无意义地感叹了一句，片刻之后，隔壁女人高亢又包含情欲的呻吟又一次穿透了墙壁，宛如又实体一般响彻在三人的耳道中。在一连串急促到令人脸红心跳的叫床声中，三个定格的男人脸上表情瞬息万变。最后还是马斯顿恶狠狠地啐了一口，打破了僵局：“操他妈的。”他说。

※※※

大家都醉了。

亚瑟想。不然真的没法解释为什么此时他正勾着约翰脖子，同这个臭小鬼吻得难舍难分——甚至还仁慈到允许对方把舌头伸进自己嘴里——年轻男人的舌头有着与自己相似的味道：一股酒精发酵后的酸味与烟草浸润而成的苦涩，被包裹在湿漉漉的唾液里，自舌根而起又至舌根而终，带着酒气的炙热鼻吸喷在脸上，亚瑟倒是并不讨厌。他动了动手肘，将手掌扣在约翰的后脖颈上。马斯顿棕色的眼睛里覆着层名为困惑的混沌，底下涌动冒头的情欲又使亚瑟禁不住想笑。不过男人很快就笑不出来了。马斯顿搭在自己肩上的手下滑，粗鲁用力地在亚瑟毛绒绒的胸口上又抓又揉，那蹩脚的手法简直像在搅合一块刚湿了水的面团般章法全无。

胸口传来的疼痛让亚瑟眉头紧蹙，得给那小混蛋一些警告。他这般思忖着，手指上的力道顿时加重几分：亚瑟讨厌马斯顿像迷恋女人奶子一样玩弄他的胸。这方的确法行之有效，很快，约翰便恋恋不舍地松开亚瑟那已经被自己揉得有些发热的胸口，转而曲起两根手指，夹住男人已经挺立的乳尖，有一搭没一搭地拉扯着。

还有一只手正抚摸着亚瑟的脖子，发红的手掌虚掩地扣在对方喉结上，一边享受着那枚软骨有生命力地上下滑动，一边如同安静的绅士，等待眼前水泽声四溢的湿吻结束。查尔斯甚至不需要眯眼，就能从四片嘴唇吞咽时形成的隐秘裂缝中窥见那两条如蛇般纠缠的舌头，以及上面覆盖的透明水光。

这个吻真是漫长。查尔斯注视着亚瑟胸口的起伏，看着亚瑟喘着气，用一种自己从未见过的迷离目光扫视自己，随后范德林德的神枪手伸出泛着粼粼潮水的暗红舌头，柔软地慢慢舔掉嘴角边流淌下来的涎液。

“舔湿他。”查尔斯命令道，接着就把手指探进亚瑟微张的嘴里。

当印第安人触摸到那片有些粗糙却透着柔软的肉片时，他感觉到自己的心和整个身体充满了一种有生以来从未体验过的欢欣。亚瑟侧着脸，顺从手指进犯的节奏乖巧地蠕动起舌头，口腔里湿哒哒的唾液不断分泌。查尔斯愈发察觉亚瑟身上有种与生俱来的服从气质，其实达奇已经向所有人证明了这点。可查尔斯还是认为亚瑟如果有机会参军，他一定能比现在还要出色。查尔斯使劲想象男人穿军服的模样，酒精却选择让一头在黎明时分身披晨曦的白尾鹿蹦出来。他把手缩了回去，手指湿透了，却残留下只有被火燎着了似的温度，（ _那头鹿，它优雅低下修长的脖子。）_ 亚瑟拨开马斯顿的手，跪在床上，背脊匍匐了下去，腰却抬的很高，金色脑袋压得低低的，冒着汗水的鼻尖抵在男人大腿内侧磨蹭了片刻， _（它的舌头卷食着地上沾着露水的茎叶，）_ 灵活的舌头便探出口腔，由下至上地舔舐起约翰已经勃起的阴茎。

查尔斯深吸了一口气，趁水还没有干透前，将指头缓缓地探进亚瑟股缝的阴影里，模仿着抽插的动作，深深浅浅地扩张着。原本紧窒的肉洞，在查尔斯越来越深地开拓下缴械投降，亚瑟的身体不再抗拒，反而每次被插入时，将印第安人的两根手指全吞了进去。查尔斯怀着孩童恶作剧的心态，扬起手猛地打在亚瑟不可能晒到太阳的屁股上。那团苍白的臀肉颤抖着，激起层层诱人的肉浪，查尔斯甚至可以感觉得到在手掌麻辣辣地烧起来的同时，亚瑟的入口如何兴奋紧张地揪紧，高热的内壁猛地痉挛，包裹着侵入的异物，暗红色的肉皱不断收缩，查尔斯试图将食指拔了点出来，连半个指节都没有，就又被死死咬住。酒精将亚瑟一贯的隐忍作风抹了个干净，起初是一种轻如鼻音的哼哼，很快，变成了裹挟情欲的长哦，再后来连续不断的呻吟取代了一切词句。马斯顿略显粗糙的手指紧紧拽着亚瑟乱糟糟的头发，让自己鼓胀的欲望狠狠地迫使男人安静下来。

查尔斯把手指抽出来，在判断不会伤到亚瑟后，他便不再有所顾虑，一手扶着自己完全勃起的阴茎，另一只牢牢掐着亚瑟的腰。厚重的前端抓住穴口收缩蠕动的机会，不疾不徐地缓缓顶入，入口的肌肉与皮肤因为异物刺入而向内凹陷，牵动起一阵任由宰割般的震颤。随后，湿热粘稠的天堂接纳了他，男人深深地吸了一口气，在亚瑟的臀部上又重重拍下一个浅红的掌印。

三个男人很少再能说上几句连贯的句子，原始的性事将一切搅得天翻地覆。

屁股里塞着的那条粗烫玩意儿几乎快把亚瑟给搞穿了。他从来没意识到，身体里难以启齿的地方竟然能带来比山林野火还狂野的快感，每当阴茎碾过某个隐秘的地方，整个身体像被人旋了一圈又一圈的可怜发条玩偶，缺乏掌控地剧烈痉挛着，甚至连脚趾都禁不住朝脚心绞起；更别提一次次落在屁股上的掌掴，明明只有疼痛与屈辱，却催化了快意；亚瑟只觉得眼前的事物比之前在厕所里头摇晃地还要厉害，他勃起的玩意儿在粗糙的被单上来回摩擦，只要查尔斯再给他来上一次（无论是火辣辣的巴掌还是又一回堪比毁灭地挺动），就有可能直接射出来；而五脏六腑都在看不见尽头地操弄中，化作一滩黏糊糊的汁水，朝着喉咙口冒，如果他能把手伸进嘴里，甚至都可以摸到；可他的嘴呢，明明又酸又僵，却还不知疲倦地吮着约翰茎身上的每寸皮肤，口腔溢出的每滴唾液都为了能更好地舔男人的阴茎。

亚瑟感觉头皮传来一阵撕扯的疼，马斯顿发出动物一样的急促地鼻息，他把亚瑟乱糟糟的头发死死按住，下一刻就射出了积蓄已久的欲望。

一股浓稠的液体涌进亚瑟的口腔，男人本能想朝后躲避，却在约翰的桎梏下纹丝不动，他被呛到了，可喉咙却轻佻地蠕动着，将一波波腥粘无比的精液毫无保留地接纳下来。直到后脑的力道消失的同时，亚瑟猛烈地咳嗽起来。他看起来肮脏又狼狈，原本挺立的阴茎，此刻也显得软绵绵的，那些不知何时射出的、来不及咽下的精液则混着唾液与汗液，一起变成被单上一滩滩浅白色的欢愉罪证。

马斯顿看着亚瑟的身体被查尔斯拉着坐了起来。男人粗大的性器在神枪手已经被操肿的小洞里进进出出，那双肌肉虬结的深棕色手臂揽在亚瑟因为燥热而发红的皮肤上，不由让人想起南部庄园主与他们常年带着颈环且赤身裸体的奴隶，放在此刻，却颇有些立场倒转的意味。这个姿势大概能让印第安人用他的凶器直接插进亚瑟胃里，马斯顿迷乱地想。

亚瑟放肆地大声呻吟着，一副马上因为高潮而断气了的可怜模样，绿眼睛半耷拉着，如同两道弯弯的月亮。他丝毫不在乎会不会被隔壁的女人或者其他还在酒吧里的人听见，还是说他在报复？马斯顿被自己的想法逗乐了，他拿眼前放荡的闹剧当做佐料，用手捏住自己又有些勃起的阴茎。

“嗯……啊、啊……”亚瑟在那逐渐加快节奏的抽插中，发出迷乱又舒服的倦怠声音。查尔斯托起亚瑟的下颚，将舌头堵进他嘴里，让满是咸腥味的舌头和自己的一起翻卷交缠。

一股微凉的液体涌入身体里，浇在滚烫敏感的内壁上，刺激得亚瑟上下牙齿都打起了颤，要不是下颚被捏住了，他可能会咬掉两人的舌头。沉重的脑袋里仅剩一片白光，亮堂得好像耶稣降世时发出的圣光。可当光芒褪去，一阵天旋地转的晕眩扑面而来，亚瑟觉得有人拖着他酸软无力的手臂，被那人整个儿调转了方向，身体重重地摔回床里，大腿用有些不太自然地姿势交叠着。亚瑟显然还不理解，困惑地晃晃脑袋，迟缓得像是掉进深潭里正挣扎爬向陆地老狗熊，努力挣扎出浑浊的水面，却在中途不断跌回去。

马斯顿挪动了一小寸，上前拉开亚瑟的右腿，就着查尔斯先前遗留下的精液，很顺利地插进金发男人刚被侵犯过而显得有些松弛的洞里。那里湿润而温驯，泛着淫秽的艳红色彩。神枪手干哑的呻吟中夹杂着绵长的快意，他转动着眼珠，结果查尔斯那又勃起且带着浓郁欲望气味的阴茎就这么出现在他眼前。亚瑟几乎没有任何抵抗就张开了嘴。下颚正用不断袭来的酸胀感提醒他，很多事应该量力而行。但亚瑟对此不屑一顾（颇具男人气概），伸手握住那散发热度的物体，熟练得就像干了一辈子皮肉生意似地上下套弄。亚瑟没办法把这东西整个含进嘴里，只能用嘴箍住前端，舌在顶部打转，不停的刺激正汩汩流出液体的小孔，或是从根部舔舐上来，一只手支撑住身体重心，另一只则是笨拙地爱抚着男人沉甸甸的囊袋，在迷蒙的视线里，亚瑟甚至能用他的绿眼睛瞧见查尔斯额角爆起的青筋。

_亚瑟·摩根你个白痴。_ 他在心里对自己说， _下次可别再喝成这样了。_

※※※

马斯顿和查尔斯都十分默契地对昨日那场离谱的性爱狂欢只字未提，三人沉默又尴尬地穿上昨天胡乱脱下，已经有些发出怪味的衣服，用布料遮住满身诡异的情事痕迹。下楼时，透过酒保的眼神，男人们知道这个酒吧大概再不会欢迎他们了，当然他们也没勇气再踏回门栏一步。

这算是亚瑟人生中一段最想抹去的耻辱记忆——当然连带着还有事后的清晨——酗酒带来的必然后果就是宿醉引起的头痛，如果光是这样亚瑟并不会多当一回事，因为真正让他想自杀的事可不止这样。他的喉咙哑了个透，仿佛被柴油烧坏了声带，每个字节里都带着常年未除的锈斑；身体完全放弃了对双腿的控制权，他只能无比尴尬地扶着约翰或者查尔斯的肩才能朝前移动；而最击碎男人自尊的是，他甚至根本爬不上自己女孩的鞍子。

约翰牵着马缰，满脸战战兢兢的，比一个纯洁的孩子还要无辜可怜，完全不能指望。好在查尔斯永远是靠谱的那一个，他把露营用的被子折起来当坐垫，再把亚瑟抗上泰玛的后背。

快到营地时，亚瑟表示要下马（他可不想给别人尤其是迈卡看见自己同别的帮派成员共乘一骑），于是查尔斯先去拴马，由约翰便扶着亚瑟一瘸一拐地走向男人的马车。他们碰见了正靠在草垛上抽烟喝酒的姑娘们。玛丽贝斯最先发现了他们，惊叫了一声：“亚瑟，你受伤了？”任谁都能听出她轻柔声音中的那份浓浓的关切。

马斯顿把嘴唇抿成一道坚硬的长线。亚瑟警告过，待会儿回营地，他连个屁都不许放，否则就照他的智商事情铁定要穿帮。虽然马斯顿对亚瑟又诽谤他智商一事颇感不满，但是瞧着男人凶恶的表情，再想想自己做过的过分事，也只能对神枪手先生言听计从。

“没有，只是扭到了脚而已。”刚开口亚瑟就后悔了。 _他的声音，哦天啊。_

玛丽贝斯同蒂莉面露异色地相互看了看。

_该死，我为什么觉得能瞒住这些冰雪聪明的小姐们。_

亚瑟思维疯狂地跑起来，即使他不及特里劳尼那样能说得天花乱坠，至少扯个小谎还是颇为得心应手，虽然多数时候是为了逃脱追捕或者帮助别的帮派成员脱身，但是这次却是在给自己遮丑，简直让亚瑟尴尬极了。

没想到，喝得已经开始打酒嗝的凯伦突然插话：“哈哈，我倒觉得你看起来像被人从头到脚狠操了一顿。”她把酒瓶塞进嘴里，还没喝呢，就看见四双眼睛不可置信地看着她，女人被弄得莫名其妙，末了突然大笑起来，“嘿，我开玩笑的，你们几个瞪我干嘛。”

※※※

几个月后。

当亚瑟又一次在营地里把皮尔斯做的炖肉吐出来后，厨子终于开始对自己的厨艺产生了深刻的疑虑。虽然阿德勒夫人天天要辱骂饭菜难吃一百次，可皮尔斯从来就没当一回事过，毕竟那个女人只是想找自己的不痛快罢了。而现在，普通炖肉却能把吃啥都不挑嘴的亚瑟给弄吐了，实属稀罕事儿。皮尔斯站在自己的货架前左看右看，努力思考：今天的炖肉到底是哪味调料放错了？还是说这次用来做炖肉的兔子有毛病？

皮尔斯正在心烦的时候，玛丽贝斯哼着歌从食物马车边蹭了过去，待她转身，手里已经多了一小盒柠檬糖。亚瑟说过，她偷东西的速度比眨眼还快，虽然身在营地，想取什么只要对皮尔斯说一声就行，可姑娘还是改不掉老本行。她一路轻盈地朝小马车走去。

“嗨，亚瑟。”玛丽贝斯边打着招呼，边撩起裙子，坐到神枪手身边，“你好些了吗？”她的眼睛不着痕迹地打量起亚瑟来。男人刚把自己整理干净，换了一身适合在罗兹这个沙漠走动的新套装，在自己打扰他前，亚瑟正有些吃力地弯着腰，把马靴套到脚上。他似乎胖了些，隔着单薄的衣服能清楚地看见那逐渐变得有些圆润的腰身，连皮带眼儿都比以往少了好几个。玛丽贝斯想，毕竟她不止一次看见亚瑟趁皮尔斯不注意去食物马车上拿吃的。

“好多了。”亚瑟穿好靴子，朝玛丽贝斯苦恼地笑笑。“真搞不懂最近这是怎么了。”

玛丽贝斯的眼睛瞟向亚瑟的肚子，却很快又收回了视线：“可能是天气太热了的原因。”她其实并不想说这个，但是又不知道用怎样的方式可以把自己的猜测说出口，考虑再三，她继续说道，“你要是又感到不舒服可以和我说，没必要什么事都硬撑着。”

亚瑟弄不明白玛丽贝斯为什么突然如此关心自己，可她亲切和蔼的模样又让男人做不出除了点头答应之外的反应。

“那就说好了！对了，这个给你。谢谢你帮我找到了钢笔。”她看起来很高兴，不知道从哪里变出了一小盒柠檬糖放在亚瑟的手心里，做完这一切后，女人起身抖抖自己深粉色的长裙，就又回到姑娘们总呆着的草垛马车那边了。

亚瑟瞪着手心里用马口铁做的小盒子。他将盒盖打开，一股怡人的柠檬味飘了出来，男人不禁觉得嘴里唾液蠢蠢欲动，于是便用手指夹起一颗塞进嘴里。

那股酸溜溜的滋味简直棒极了。

END


End file.
